Aftertreatment devices are well known and widely used in various internal combustion engine applications for the aftertreatment of engine exhaust gases. For example, devices such as diesel oxidation catalysts (DOC), diesel particulate filters (DPF) and selective catalytic reduction (SCR) devices have been useful for handling and/or removing controlled pollutants, including carbon monoxide, nitric oxide, unburned hydrocarbons, sulfur, and soot in the exhaust stream of an engine.
Particulate filter aftertreatment devices collect particulate matter such as soot from the exhaust gas. The accumulation of the particulate matter can cause an increase in back pressure in the exhaust system. Unless the particulate matter is removed, the accumulation of the particulate matter in the aftertreatment device can lead to fuel inefficiencies and/or uncontrolled exothermic reactions that could damage the aftertreatment device. In addition, the aftertreatment devices may be contaminated with reversible poisoning constituents such as sulphur-based constituents. These poisons reduce the performance of the aftertreatment devices, and non-compliance with emissions levels can result if these reversible poisons are not removed.